blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Min Wages
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1568.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 18:16:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Min Wages Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Min Wages « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Min Wages (Read 567 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 883 Personal Text Developer Min Wages « on: September 03, 2015, 04:33:37 PM » No Minimum Wage - $10k/turn per mine & oil well, $40k/turn per factory -5% approval workers, -5% approval peasants, -5 quality of life per turn Low $25k/turn per mine & oil well, $100k/turn per factory -2% approval workers/turn, -2% approval peasants/turn, -2 quality of life per turn Global Average $50k/turn per mine & oil well, $200K/turn per factory no change to approval/qol Somewhat High $100k/turn per mine & oil well, $400K/turn per factory +2% approval workers/turn, +2% approval peasants/turn, +2 quality of life per turn High $200k/turn per mine & oil well, $800K/turn per factory +5% approval workers/turn, +5% approval peasants/turn, +5 quality of life per turn « Last Edit: September 03, 2015, 05:06:19 PM by rumsod » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Min Wages « Reply #1 on: September 03, 2015, 05:12:32 PM » Way to make high GDP nations even more OP than they were Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Min Wages « Reply #2 on: September 03, 2015, 05:19:12 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 03, 2015, 05:12:32 PM Way to make high GDP nations even more OP than they were It's for Corporations, I think. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Min Wages « Reply #3 on: September 03, 2015, 06:06:20 PM » Quote from: Mammon on September 03, 2015, 05:19:12 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 03, 2015, 05:12:32 PM Way to make high GDP nations even more OP than they were It's for Corporations, I think. Corporations have Quality of Life? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Min Wages « Reply #4 on: September 04, 2015, 04:21:52 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 03, 2015, 06:06:20 PM Corporations have Quality of Life? Nah, it's for the host nation, I guess. Guess we'll find out when rum says. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Min Wages « Reply #5 on: September 04, 2015, 03:50:47 PM » I think doing it a % of GDP would be better. You can't say that the USA pays the same like the Balkan shithole I live in Or just leave it like that to encourage people reading their GDP.. « Last Edit: September 04, 2015, 03:54:49 PM by Svetoslav » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Min Wages « Reply #6 on: September 04, 2015, 06:10:36 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 03, 2015, 05:12:32 PM Way to make high GDP nations even more OP than they were I have to agree with this. This will render shitholes like most of Africa even harder to play. Notice how the RM market crashes constantly due to most of the nations finding it unprofitable to build oil wells and explore? Imagine having 100 mines while the price of 1 RM is at 10k. That would mean that you basically don't have any revenue from those mines - rendering them useless unless you find someone who is willing to trade oil for RM, but why would they when they can just build more mines instead, or they could just sell one unit of oil on the free market and buy 15 RM for that same price, AND you also lose approval and QoL every turn. Some will say that Middle East buying RM will increase the price of RM on the market, but don't forget that there are many more countries that can produce infinite amounts of RM than there are those which can produce oil. Those countries would slowly die out, making the Middle East OP once more. Making the price of RM unable to drop below a certain point sounds like a pretty decent idea to me, but you're going to have to find a way to balance it. Giving the Middle East a penalty on RM production also sounds pretty good because then they would actually have to rely on trading with everybody else instead of on their own mines. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Min Wages SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2